Muggle Dish Evening
by RebeccaMariePotterMalfoy
Summary: It is MDE a.k.a. Muggle Dish Evening at Hogwarts and an interesting confession is made...HarryDraco OneShot. Sequel? Review


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, the characters belong to JKR, and only her if not I believe many of us would have made some tiny changes (Yeah! sure we would surely have changed most of the ending's plot, or at least I would had)

**Summary:** It is Muggle dish evening at Hogwarts and an interesting confession is going to be made…

It is muggle dish evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and everyone, no matter how pure blooded they may seem, is eating a yummy and warm slice of pizza.

---------------------------------------At the Slytherin table-----------------------------------------

-Dracoooo- whined Pansy after having taken a bite out of her mushroom and cream pizza

- You have no idea how delicious this piatsa, or however it is called, is!!-

And stopped as she had noticed that the boy was paying no attention to her, actually _he _was staring directly at a black-haired emerald-eyed boy who was eating his pizza slowly and with a blissful expression that made him look h-o-t HOT!! And besides that said boy didn't notice that he was seriously being leered at, that made him look more cute than anything else.

-Draco- Said Blaise, who was sitting by Draco- Don't you want to eat some of the delicious looking pizza you have right infront of you?-

-Uhhm- Was the only response he got from him

-Hey! Dracey, snap out of it!!!- Said Pansy

-Uhg!? What?-

-He asked if you wanted to eat the pizza you've got in your plate!!-

-Yes… I want to eat Harry- He said in a trance-like way but high enough for the whole room to hear

-WHAT???-Both Pansy and Blaise yelled

Soon echoed by the Slytherin house members and the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs and finally the Gryffindors whose response was louder than anybody else's, but although most of the hall had heard, there were two boys who still seemed oblivious to the situation. Said boys were Draco, who was still looking at Harry with dreamy expression, and Harry, who continued to eat the pizza beaming like he had been doing since he notice there was pizza for dinner.

After ten whole minutes of uncomfortable silence between everyone sitting in the Great Hall, everybody saw how Harry wiped his mouth from possible crumbs and tomato left on his lips with a napkin and hoped all the way to the doors, closely followed by an awestruck Draco who was still in a kind of trance.

Once the doors closed, every single living body started to murmur about the recent events that took place in front of their eyes.

--------------------On the other side of the closed doors------------------------------------------

You could find a blissful Harry hoping his way up the stairs, not noticing who was behind him, until Draco stopped and Harry clearly heard his footstep sound come to a halt, this made him turn around to be faced to the one and only Draco Malfoy, his nemesis since they met, and now looking kind of cute, with his normally extremely pale cheeks, covered in a pink blush, and his usually combed and gelled back hair, now free of gel and looking slightly sexy.

Harry found himself wanting to kiss Draco right away, but he didn't, he still found him highly annoying and although sexy and cute, he had a sharp tongue behind those looks.

Although Harry didn't pay attention to his want for the other boy, said boy did, he pounced Harry and proceeded to ravish him in the middle of the stair case.

Suddenly there was no world for them besides each other. But all good moments come to an end when suddenly Harry felt a tight grip in the back of his robes and some one pulling from it as if to separate him from the blonde boy who was wrapped in a tight embrace with.

-HARRYYY!!! HOW DARE YOU?? YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME AND HERMIONE -Ron was interrupted by the girl

-Actually Ron that sentence is grammatically incorrect, you have to say "Hermione _and Me _", not "me and Hermione"-

-Oh Shut Up you… you…-

-Me? What about ME?? I was just correcting a sentence formed in an incorrect way nothing more but if you have a big enough desire of being an analphabet and stupid scum bag, then you are in the right way, Mister!- And with that last sentence Ron was left alone as Hermione had run up the stairs to lock herself in her bed, and both Harry and Draco had left minutes after the discussion had started so as not to be in the middle when Hell broke loose.

The End??

I would really appreciate if you reviewed, I accept anything you want to write even a flame I Do Not Care, and also tell me if you want a sequel or something to know what happened between Draco and Harry, or how Blaise and Pansy reacted after they left the hall, or sth.

Thanks

Rosy


End file.
